


Soft

by glassnikki



Series: Dad!Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Pregnant!Reader, Shopping, dad!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassnikki/pseuds/glassnikki
Summary: You and Bucky are in a weekly shopping trip stocking up for the new baby. And well... Bucky really loves all things soft.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Dad!Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711957
Kudos: 85





	Soft

“Doll! Look at this one!” Bucky said popping out from another rack of small clothing, a onesie with multi dinosaurs patterned on it.

“Look at how small the feet are!” He said lifting the bottom half towards your face to show you before placing it in the growing mound of baby clothes in the cart.

It hadn’t been an easy journey to get to this point for the two of you. Bucky was so reluctant to even consider being a parent, worried he would do something horribly wrong. You both wanted kids, so he chose to face it head on by trying and twice a week therapy. 

Trying well was… your mind wanders off the late night and early morning pinned against your bed. Trying was an easy part, and after a few months you had a little bundle in the way. Bucky was ecstatic, overjoyed to the point where even Tony threatened to punch him if he didn’t calm down soon enough. There still are days that are far from ease, guilt and anxiety overtaking him to the point that he can face you. Those days you just lay in bed together as he read aloud to you and baby, gently stroking your ever growing bump.

The early months had been so cute and blissful, the tiny bump and existing bladder definitely were taken for granted. Now, seven months pregnant, you felt every tiny movement this kid had and swore with each kick you knew it had to be part super soldier.

“Be nice to your momma, little one. Only a little while longer now.” He would say to comfort the two of you, wishing for the reflex as an elbow found your kidney, clutching the red cart for support as you wheeled on to find Bucky.

You found him exactly where he always was, staring at the massive collection of stuffed animals and soft blankets. While he loved to pick out outfits for the newcomer, even going so far as to find mini versions on some of his clothes, he had always been drawn to the overly soft items. The sight of him picking up a stuffed elephant, patting on its fur, and then giving it a test squeeze made you wanna melt into a puddle.

He turned to face you, knowing perfectly well you had seen the entire thing. 

“Now I have found the perfect stuffed animal!” He said brandishing it proudly before handing out. The soft and plushness would compliment the menagerie building at home.

“I knew we should have done a circus theme for the nursery instead of a forest.” You day as you gently place it where your child would sit in a few years to come. The thought made your eyes well up a tad.

“Still have a month left to change it,” His smile made you fall in love with him all over again.

“I couldn’t handle that construction and I don’t think he will either.” You said flicking your eyes down to the bump.

“Well if she is anything like her mother, she isn’t gonna take no for an answer.” He said counteracting the pronoun used.

Neither of you wanted to know what the baby was until it got here. You both knew and decided that it wouldn’t matter, you’d love either the same. As much as you had the gut feeling it was a girl since how much Buck tended to favor it, you always teased him with the possibility of a young boy. Bucky carrying his little girl home from her first ballet class almost made your heart stop.

“And if he’s anything like his father, we might need to up our home insurance!” You said with a giggle on you face before pulling him in for a chaste kiss.


End file.
